Inductos Corpulus
Inductos Corpulus is a Rogue Trader, and a former Arbitrator of the Adeptus Arbites. He was born on the Hive World of Cythera. History Inductos Corpulus was born to aristocrats Valen and Athea Corpulus on the Hive World Cythera. He spent the majority of his childhood alone in his family's residence. His parents pushed him towards acquiring as much knowledge as possible, and physical training. They wanted him to achieve a position of status in the Imperium, like Inquisitor, or Arbite. As such, they disapproved of Inductos leaving the Adeptus Arbites to become a Rogue Trader. During his mid-teens, he met another noble named Mira Thenos, with whom he became romantically involved. She was, at one point, kidnapped by a ganger. Inductos went searching for her, but was too late to save her life, as she had already been killed. At this point, Inductos became a sort of vigilante, eventually being discovered by an Arbitrator, and recruited into the Arbites. In the Arbites, he was trained to become an Arbitrator. His training went smoothly, and he was relatively quickly put into action. He showed great skill in his craft, and was commended by his superiors. He went out on missions quite frequently, and apprehended quite a lot of infamous criminals. On one of his missions, he encountered the sniper Gordon Harlowe. Gordon had been targeted by the Arbites for a series of crimes, none of them truly severe, but he had started to become enough of a nuisance for the Arbites to take notice. Inductos was sent after him, and he almost caught Gordon, but Gordon managed to escape. This is one of the few failures Inductos had in his career. He eventually met a man named Chariton. Inductos initially thought Chariton was a criminal, though it was later revealed that he was a Rogue Trader. Inductos went on with his mission, and Chariton and he bumped into eachother too often for there to be a coincidence. Chariton had, apparently, been tracking a known criminal, with whom he had a score to settle. Inductos had been doing the same, and as such, they joined forces against the criminal. They tracked him down, and a fight ensued. The criminal eventually managed to shoot Chariton in the chest, at which point Inductos pinned him down and apprehended him. He then went to Chariton. Chariton told Inductos to tell his brother that he had forgiven him, and that he'd understand. Inductos asked who his brother was, and received the response "Valen Corpulus". Inductos revealed to Chariton that he was Valen's son, and as such, Chariton's nephew. Chariton then told Inductos "Well then, I guess this should stay in the family.", and gave him his Warrant of Trade. Inductos later resigned his position in the Arbites to become a Rogue Trader. He went on to take the "Astorean", an Ambition Class Cruiser, as his flagship. He travelled the galaxy in search of riches and adventure. Personality During his childhood and adolescence, Inductos was an introvert, and usually kept to himself. His mind was deformed by the years with loneliness, and when he actually managed to make friends, he became really paranoid, of which made his social recovery harder. It was not until he was 17 that he let go of his paranoia. He became a highly disciplined warrior during his time in the Arbites, and repressed any aspect of his personality that would not aid his career. When he became a Rogue Trader, he stopped repressing that which wasn't constructive to him in the past. He started becoming quite a lot more colourful in terms of behaviour and personality, as opposed to how he was during his time with the Arbites. He became even more prone to express himself when he started recruiting for his retinue. Abilites and Traits Inductos' bodily build is muscular by nature. He is stronger than the average Arbite, and he is also a skilled melee fighter, although he has a low aptitude for ranged combat. Warrant of Trade Inductos' Warrant of Trade is one that has been passed down in his family for quite some time. It has been assumed that it was passed down from a Corpulus who was active during the Great Crusade, seeing as it was signed by Roboute Guilliman himself, making it an artifact around 10 000 years old. Due to it having been signed by someone as important as a Primarch, Inductos has quite a lot of freedom, and a quite high rank in the Imperium, roughly equalling that of Inquisitors and Space Marine Chapter Masters. Equipment Power Maul Inductos has wielded a power maul ever since he became an Arbite. At first he wielded a slightly modified Shock Maul, but he stopped using it in favor of a proper Power Maul. Shock Wand Since he replaced his Shock Maul with a Power Maul, he now had no means of paralyzing people instead of killing them. For this he got a Shock Wand. It is sort of a minaturised shock maul. Carapace Armour Suppression Shield Inductos wielded a Suppression Shield during his days as an Enforcer. Vessels and Vehicles Ambition Class Cruiser "Astorean" Relations Retinue Listed in chronological order. Gordon Harlowe Gordon Harlowe is the ranged specialist of Inductos' retinue. Gordon and Inductos clashed a short time before Inductos got his Warrant of Trade. There was initially animosity between the two, due to Gordon being a criminal. They clashed again after Inductos had become a Rogue Trader, and they were forced to ally due to common enemies. After this, Gordon became Inductos' first retinue member. Nanuq Nanuq is a beastman. Although he isn't a religious fanatic like most other loyal beastmen, he is more loyal to the Emperor than the others in Inductos' retinue. Inductos and Nanuq met on a world abandoned by the Imperium that had become a center for illegal activity. Nanuq, although sceptical towards Inductos, was eager to leave the planet, and therefore pledged allegiance to Inductos quickly. Later, Nanuq has come to respect Inductos more and more, and currently works as his bodyguard. Svetomir Kaolin Svetomir Kaolin is the technological genius of Inductos' retinue, and also an electrokine, a psyker concentrated on manipulating electricity, akin to a pyromancer and fire. Svetomir was a tech-priest prior to his encounter with Inductos, but he quit it for the greater freedom of technological advancement, seeing as Kaolin is fascinated most forms of technology, the only exception being Chaotic technology. Kaolin left with Inductos after they together defended his homeworld. Amyntor Horatius Amyntor Horatius was a Space Marine sent on a crusade of penitance for suspicion placed on him after he was the lone survivor after a large battle against Chaotic forces. He emerged from the battle walking over the bodies of traitors and brothers alike. An Inquisitor was sent to investigate this, and deemed that Amyntor had to go on a crusade along with other accused. On the last planet in his crusade, he met Inductos. Inductos was hunting a known criminal, and Amyntor and him clashed, seeing as the criminal was also a powerful cultist to the Prince of Pleasure, Slaanesh. Amyntor pledged loyalty to him since then, seeing as his chapter had been destroyed. Amyntor, being a Space Marine, is both the most skilled warrior, and the eldest, of Inductos' retinue. Garrick Virinius Garrick Virinius is an accomplished medic. Originating from the knight world known as Traxean, he was originally under the employ of one of the knight houses of the world as a doctor. The world eventually fell to pirates, though, and Garrick found himself wealthy due to his knowledge of medicine. He was, however, ransacked by a group of pirates, and found himself impoverished. He later met upon Nanuq while Inductos and retinue were on Traxean while resupplying. Nanuq, being a relatively charitable being, brought Garrick to Inductos. Upon discovery of Garrick's medical prowess, Inductos accepted Garrick into his crew, and later made him part of his retinue. Garrick is the second to eldest member of Inductos' retinue, and crew, second only to Amyntor. Carissim Carissim is a common Fenrisian wolf, who has come to serve as a loyal companion to Inductos and his retinue. Carissim was taken to be traded in the black market, and was still a cub when Inductos found him. Nanuq pleaded with Inductos to acquire Carissim, and Inductos was convinced to do so easily. He purchased Carissim promptly. When Carissim was brought on the Astorean, all but Gordon were sceptical to Inductos' purchase. Nanuq decided that they would train Carissim to become both a loyal companion to them, and a strong ally in combat. Carissim is currently a young adult, and has seen some combat. He is treasured by most of the retinue, for several different reasons. Allies and Friends Mira Thenos Mira Thenos was a noble on the world of Cythera. She and Inductos shared a friendship and a romantic involvement. Inductos' lust for justice came from Mira's kidnapping and murder at the hands of gangers. Sextus Sextus was one of Inductos' servants during his childhood and adolescence. Sextus was the closest thing Inductos had to a proper father and friend before he became an Arbite. Chariton Corpulus Chariton Corpulus was Inductos' uncle. He was the one from whom Inductos inherited his Warrant of Trade, after they had worked together to track down a known criminal. Chariton was mortally wounded by the criminal, and passed his Warrant on to Inductos. Enemies Ezekiel Cornatus Quotes About By Trivia *I must give my thanks to Supahbadmarine for inspiring me to make Inductos. Category:Imperial Characters Category:Rogue Traders Category:Adeptus Arbites Category:Characters Category:Imperium